fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter: The Unknown Theif
This episode begins off season 2 of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters Good Side *Ratchet *Clank *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Female Infobot *Megacorp Clerk *The Experiment Bad Side *The Unknown Theif *Thugs-4-Less Leader *MSR 1-Chainsaw Model *MSR 2-Flamethrower Model *Blade Ball *Thugs-4-Less Elite Henchmen Transcript Part 1 (Before the first break) Narrator: ...And we're back to Behind the Hero! Tonight's heroes is the duo who recently restrored peace and order to Our Galaxy. Ratchet & Clank. So gentlemen, tell us about your latest and incredible adventures. Ratchet: Well as you can imagine we've been pretty busy; After deafeating Drek's deafeat, there were parades, press conferences, fancy dress balls... Clank:And the weineer roast at Al's. Ratchet: Oh yeah that. *The Female Infobot appears behind Clank's chair* And then, things started to slow down a bit. After that, weeee well, Clank:There was the Grand Opening at Groovy Luves. Ratchet:Think that was... last week. Clank:6 months ago. Ratchet:We're still pretty busy, but in a more... um domestic sense. Clank:Yesterday, I flushed out my radiator core. Ratchet:I guess no one needs a hero right now. Menawhile, in the distant Bogon Galaxy... *The CEO presses a button* Abercrombie Fizzwidget:Miss Gluettlebottom, I found our man! Seconds later... Ratchet & Clank say nothing and is teleported to ship somewhere far away! Abercrombie:Welcome! Ratchet:What the!? Abercrombie:I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget! Founder of the Megacorp company in the Bogon Galaxy. Ratchet looks at Clank and says... Ratchet:Bogon? Fizzwidget: I'm sorry to incapastate you, but our entire galaxy is in a congrotious situation! I must humbly request your solsolqese anyoumus dire urgitued. A mission of suturict notius peril. A mission of unquizable impairatue! Clank:Did that make any sense? Ratchet:So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy? Fizzwidget:Induably! A few days ago, this top secert biological experiment was stolen from our testing labatory, by this dulip masterous mastermind, and I need you to get the experiment back! Ratchet: We'll do it! Clank:''We ''will? Fizzwiget:Thank that I suprasinly and made some special postions for you! We have prepared to give you a free job at Megacorp ahead of time! Plus a beatiful apartment at Megapolis. And our stateoftheark robotic masutish! Clank:Deal! Fizzwidget:As for you Ratchet, I'm giving you strength! From the Bogon Galaxy, you will go heavy training conditing. Including: Martrail Arts, Heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth, macramade, ballroom dance, and oragami! Two weeks later... Fizzwidget:By using 5X5 polar gergitation, we tracked the theif's location, to a Flying base in sector 7. You will intrilflate the base, and retrive the experiment. Ratchet:Sir! Ready for launch! Part 2 (After the break) Ratchet:Sir! Calling in as I approach sector 3-7 Alpha. Fizzwidget:I'm counting on ya Ratchet! Ratchet arrives onto the Lab. Ratchet sneaks quietly with fighting the Blade Ball security with his Lancer and Gravity Bomb. Ratchet find the room with the experiment. He sneaks up and... Behind the cage, the wall opens up with the theif with 2 MSR bodyguards. The Theif: I see it's time to upgrade my security forces. Ratchet: Woah! N-Hey No look I'm just here to the... transfluxer coil. A MSR brings the experiment to the theif. The Theif:Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp. Finish Him. The Theif goes into a escape hatch and bumps her head. The experiment and MSRs laugh. Then the theif escapes with the experiment with the MSRs closing in on Ratchet. Ratchet then escapes through an open hatch through the wing. Menawhile, away from Aranos... 4 Less Leader: Thugs-4-Less, if it ain't broke, we'll break it. The Theif:Riight... I'm in the market for security. Thugs 4 Less Leader: You bring the cash, we bring the thrash. Theif:Good! I need your best men at these coordinates! Meanwhile back on Aranos, Ratchet is out of area to find the theif, but 2 MSRs creep up on him he shreiks and runs off the ledge. he presses a button on his glove and gets his Star Explorer. Then the MSR 2- Flamethrower model knocks the MSR 1 off the ledge. Ratchet:Ratchet checking in sir. Fizzwidget:Cratlious. I didn't expect to hear from you again... so soon. Ratchet:There was a slight problem. The theif escaped with the experiment and I have no idea where he was going. Fizzwidget:Not to worry. I just recived a admission that may elubercrate the matter. The Admission The Theif: Do you have any maps for this quadrant to the galaxy? Clerk:You bet mister! We got galactic maps, 3D maps, foldouts, cutouts, maps to the stars, and their homes! The theif takes the galactic map and makes the pile fall down. The theif:Sorry about that. The henchmen laugh and the clerk looks angry at them. The theif:Erm... I forgot my wallet. Do you - could you... you know... take care of this? The henchmen then grab the clerk and through him at the button. Computer:Perimeter defense:Deactivated. Clerk:You forgot your change. Ratchet:I'm on my way. Ratchet flies off to Oozla. Narrator:I'm back. Now Ratchet is in the newest adventure ever. Now see what happens next time on the new Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Category:Episodes Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Show Episodes Category:Fan Fiction